Kailua, Honolulu County, Hawaii
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Honolulu |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 27.4 |area_land_km2 = 20.1 |area_water_km2 = 7.3 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 38635 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Hawaii–Aleutian |utc_offset = −10 |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 5 |elevation_ft = 16 |postal_code_type = Zip Code |postal_code = 96734 |area_code = 808 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 15-23150 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 359894 |website = |footnotes = }} Kailua is a census-designated place (CDP) in Honolulu County, Hawaii, United States. It lies in the Ko olaupoko District of the island of O ahu on the windward coast at Kailua Bay. It is in the judicial district and the ahupua'a named Ko'olaupoko. It is northeast of Honolulu – over Nu‘uanu Pali. The population was 38,635 at the 2010 census. In the Hawaiian language Kailua means "two seas" or "two currents", a contraction of the words kai (meaning "sea" or "sea water") and elua (meaning "two"); it is so named because of the two lagoons in the district or the two currents which run through Kailua Bay. Kailua is primarily a residential community, with a centralized commercial district along Kailua Road. The population was 50,000 in 1992. Places of note in Kailua include Kailua Beach Park, Lanikai Beach, Kawai Nui Marsh, Maunawili Falls, and Marine Corps Base Hawaii. It was home to Barack Obama’s winter White House and also of the famous South African businessman Ridwan Karrim. History Early history During the reign of King Kākuhihewa and his successors, Kanekapu, Kahoowaha, Kauakahiakahoowaha, and Kualiʻi, Kailua replaced Waikiki as the residential seat of the Oʻahu Rulers (''aliʻi nui'' of Oʻahu). Many ancient temple ruins, such as those at Ulupo Heiau State Historic Site, are in the area. Beach Kailua Beach is crescent-shaped, about long, and ranging between wide. The ocean bottom fronting the beach slopes gently to overhead depths without any coral heads. Light to medium waves support surfing and bodysurfing. The steady trade winds make Kailua Beach a top windsurfing and kitesurfing destination. Robby Naish, first World Champion of windsurfing and Professional Windsurfers Association Hall of Fame inductee, grew up in Kailua. World of Windsurfing : Robby NaishPWA Profile – Naish Sea kayaking and stand-up paddleboarding to the protected seabird sanctuaries Flat Island and the Nā Mokulua, popularly known as "the Mokes", have become increasingly popular water activities at the beach. Geography Kailua is located at (21.397370, −157.739515). Nearby towns include Kāne ohe, Maunawili, and Waimānalo. According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of . of it is land, and of it (26.62%) is water. A significant portion of this water area is Kawai Nui Marsh, the largest wetland in the Hawaiian Islands and a nominated Ramsar Convention site. Kaʻōhao/Lanikai Kaʻōhao ( ) is the earliest known Hawaiian name for the place known as "Lanikai." Kaʻōhao means "the tying" and is derived from an old story in which "two women were tied together here with a loincloth after being beaten in a kōnane game". Kaʻōhao was commercially developed in the 1920s and renamed "Lanikai." It is now an unincorporated community in Kailua on the windward coast at Kailua Bay. Lanikai Beach was rated as one of the top ten beaches in the world by Sherman's Travel Magazine. The area is known for its white powder-like sandy beach, easy access to Nā Mokulua, and its hiking trail along the Keolu Ridge to the World War II military bunkers commonly known as the "Lanikai Pillboxes".A Windward Hike To Remember | Keeping Score | Midweek.com Because of its small community and easy access to its famous beach, Lanikai has one of the most expensive real estate markets in Hawaii.Lanikai Real Estate It is served by Kailua's zip code, 96734. Demographics , or area of land ruled by chief or king and managed by the members of the ali i.]] As of the census of 2000, there were 36,513 people, 12,229 households, and 9,318 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 5,495.8 people per square mile (2,123.2/km²). There were 12,780 housing units, at an average density of 1,923.6 per square mile (743.1/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 43.84% White, 0.76% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 21.11% Asian, 8.07% Pacific Islander, 0.93% from other races, and 24.99% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.10% of the population. There were 12,229 households out of which 32.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.2% were married couples living together, 12.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.8% were non-families. 16.6% of all households were made up of individuals, and 6.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.98, and the average family size was 3.33. In the CDP the population was spread out with 24.1% under the age of 18, 7.2% from 18 to 24, 28.6% from 25 to 44, 26.3% from 45 to 64, and 13.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.4 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $72,784, and the median income for a family was $79,118. Males had a median income of $46,789, versus $35,612 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $29,299. About 3.3% of families and 5.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.3% of those under the age of 18 and 1.5% of those 65 and older. Government and infrastructure The Honolulu Police Department operates the Kailua Substation in Kailua."Contacting HPD ." Honolulu Police Department. Retrieved on May 19, 2010. The United States Postal Service operates the Kailua Post Office."Post Office Location – KAILUA." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on August 22, 2010. The Hawaii Department of Public Safety operates the Women's Community Correctional Center in Maunawili CDP,"Women's Community Correctional Center." Hawaii Department of Public Safety. Retrieved on May 19, 2010."Maunawili CDP, Hawaii ." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on May 21, 2009. near Kailua."LexisNexis sells its database to prisons." Associated Press at MSNBC. March 16, 2004. Retrieved on May 19, 2010. "Harry Fuchigami, librarian at the Women's Community Correctional Center in Kailua." The Hawaii Department of Human Services operates the Hawaii Youth Correctional Facility (HYCF) in Maunawili,"Frequently Called Numbers." Hawaii Department of Public Safety. Retrieved on August 22, 2010. "Hawaii Youth Correctional Facility" "42–477 Kalanianaole Highway Kailua, HI 96734" near Kailua."Re: Investigation of the Hawaii Youth Correctional Facility, Kailua, Hawaii ." United States Department of Justice. Retrieved on August 22, 2010. Winter White House Barack Obama has taken winter vacations in 2008 & 2009 in Kailua and in the rented, ocean-front house Plantation Estate in the Paradise Point Estates in 2010, 2011 & 2012. The house was built by developer Harold Kainalu Long Castle, who also lived there.President Returns to Paradise Point Estates, the Obama Winter White House – KAILUA, Hawaii, Dec. 23, 2010 Obama also took a vacation break in August 2008 at a different Kailua house, Oahu Lani, during the United States presidential election, 2008. Controversy The arrival of Obama as well as various social media and travel sites have contributed to Kailua becoming overrun by tourists looking to get out of Waikiki. Kailua, once known as a sleepy beach town, became a hot tourist attraction overnight. Local residents, known for being very vocal, have been at war with legislators and developers, protesting various issues such as the arrival of Target, tour buses, and illegal vacation rentals that have opened due to the lack of appropriate legal accommodations. Crime, traffic and beach parking issues have been increasing since 2014. The Kailua neighborhood board asked the Hawaii Visitors Convention Bureau to stop promoting Kailua which led to various articles implying that "Tourists are not welcome". Education Public schools The Hawai'i Department of Education operates the public schools. Elementary schools in the CDP include Aikahi, Enchanted Lake, Kaelepulu, Kailua, Kainalu, Keolu, Lanikai, Maunawili, and Mokapu. Kailua Intermediate School, Kalaheo High School, and Kailua High School are also in the CDP."Kailua CDP, Honolulu County, Hawaii ." United States Census Bureau. Retrieved on May 21, 2009. Area private schools * Le Jardin Academy * St. John Vianney School * St. Anthony School * Trinity Christian School * Redemption Academy * Huakailani School for Girls * Windward Adventist School Films Movies and TV shows that have been filmed in Kailua include: #''Hawaii Five-O'' (1968): "King of the Hill" – TV episode #''Waikiki'' (1980) (TV) #''Mädchengeschichten'' (1998): Shea – "Surfer girl" – TV episode #''Lost'' (2004–10) – TV episodes #''Magnum, P.I.'' (1980–88) – TV episodes #''Hawaii Five-0'' (2010)- TV episodes Community Kailua hosts various events throughout the year, from block parties to fireworks. Notable people ]] * Mike Akiu, American football player * Wally Amos, founder of the "Famous Amos" cookie brand * Alpha L. Bowser, Lieutenant General, U.S. Marine Corps, decorated for actions during the battles of Iwo Jima and Chosin Reservoir * Lynne Boyer, former World Champion professional surfer * Pete Cabrinha (windsurfing, kitesurfing, surfing), professional windsurfer, Peahi tow-in pioneer * Emily Chang, Bloomberg news anchor * Henry Ian Cusick, Peruvian-British actor * Scott Feldman, Major League Baseball pitcher * Sid Fernandez, former Major League Baseball pitcher *Russ Francis, former professional football player * Derek Ho (surfing), former World Champion professional surfer, Kailua High Alumni * Michael Ho, professional surfer, Kailua High Alumni * David Hughes, former professional American football player * Kila Ka'aihue, Major League Baseball player * Les Keiter, Sportscaster * Allan J. Kellogg, Medal of Honor recipient * Buzzy Kerbox, professional surfer, windsurfer, Ralph Lauren model * Evangeline Lilly, Canadian actress * Denise Michele, model * Chris Naeole, professional football player * Robby Naish (windsurfing, kitesurfing), former World Champion professional windsurfer * B.J. Penn, former Ultimate Fighting Championship welterweight and lightweight champion and world Brazilian jiu-jitsu Champion * Jonah Ray, comedian and actor * Samson Satele, professional football player * Jesse Smith, water polo player Gallery Image:Paaka kahakai kailua.jpg|View across Kailua Beach to the offshore islet known as Moku nui, one of Nā Mokulua off Lanikai Image:Kailua Oahu.JPG|View of Kailua from the Kaiwa Ridge Trail (Keolu Hills) Image:Kailua from Olomana.png|View of Kailua Town from Ahiki, the third peak of Olomana References External links * * Kailua Chamber of Commerce * Kailua Business Directory Category:Census-designated places in Honolulu County, Hawaii